Killing Me Slowly
by Childoftime15
Summary: Elisia D'Aubigne has a simple desk job, and a simple life. Her Mother and father are dead, so her brother Jacques was all she had left. But when she comes back from vacation and a homicide detective comes knocking on her door, things begin to spin out of control. Nick Knight begins to feel a strong pull towards her, but so does his master, Lucien LaCroix. And he does not share...
1. 1 Homecoming

**Hey guys, so I haven't written anything in a ****_very_**** long time. Mostly because I know I have a horrible trait of not finishing stories, but believe it or not this is a story I've had on the burner for about 4 years... and I always wanted to publish is but I sucked at writing back then and I have gotten better. I think... _ Hehe I try anyways. So I have rewritten and revised this many times and I hope that everyone likes it. Also, I as I read this, I felt that I may have made Nick and LaCroix a tad bit OOC without meaning to. So if it's really bad, let me know I will try to curb it. :) So please, everyone let me know what you think, the next chapter will be up real soon! ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Homecoming**

"_S_o_, my lost lambs; does the light of the moon invite the thing that you fear the most? Or perhaps, you are the reason your heart races when you walk the dark, and empty streets. Do you feel as though you pose a threat to society; the one you so desperately want to be apart of? Are you… afraid, my tormented friend? Do you… fear?"_

The radio waves transmitted to one of many radios' in the night of Toronto, one in particular a Nick Knight, who was regrettably listening to the Nightcrawler's twisted psychology. There were a lot of things that Nick regrets as it seemed, tuning into the CERK radio station was a small one he thought he could live with. It was going to be a long night, he could feel it. As Nick pulled into the precinct with his caddy, the sun had been down for a least an hour and he was now on duty, and the police station was hectic.

The boys had been working on another one of their 'special' cases, Nick had later decided that he would have to make a stop at The Raven.

"So things still haven't settled down yet, eh, Schanke?" Nicked asked as fat portfolio was slapped down on Nick's desk.

"No, of course not! What, you were expecting everyone here to be sipping tea and eating cakes?" Nick smirked and countered with a response of his own.

"Maybe?" Schanke stared at him with one brow arched.

"… What?"

Nick shook his head and smiled, "Nothing, forget about it."

Nick picked up the folder and looked at the head shot picture that was paper clipped to the woman's information. Her status: who she was, occupation, where she lived, eye color, hair color, just about everything.

"She's the sister of the victim. Her name is – "

"Elisia D'Aubigne" Nick interjected.

Schanke turned his head to find his partner leering into the suspect's file, flipping to the page with a photo of the long, dark haired woman and her name printed in bold next to it. Elisia was French on her father's side, which the last name spoke for its self. Her mother apparently was Roman.

"Nick to night shift! Are we home?" Nick's head snapped up, he looked at his partner like he was caught with his lips on the rim of a wine bottle.

"What? Love at first sight? Come on, Nick! She's a suspect. For all we know, she could have killed him herself!" Schanke once again compared live with some movie with some sick twist to it.

Nick's eyebrow rose in confusion, his partner's theories were more far fetched than usual, and he felt rather perturbed that he would accuse the vampire of something like that so quickly.

"Schanke, something tells me she didn't kill her _own_ brother." He dropped the file on the desk and stood up. "Besides, she was in Florida for two weeks during the time he was killed. Also, I can't fall for a woman at the drop of a hat like you, my good friend."

Schanke scoffed at his partner's cuteness, as Nick walked out of the station and into his blue caddy. The body they had found was bereaved of all his blood with small little pinpricks on victim's neck, and he wanted answers.

* * *

The blaring music of the new age rock vibrated from outside the club: humans, vampires, and wannabe-vampires alike all gathered here. Though it was a master vampire he sought, his master LaCroix. Nick entered the club, dancing bodies swarmed around him, both perspiration and body heat filled the air among other things than just cigarette smoke. LaCroix was sitting on a bar chair sipping the substitute blood, watching the dance floor.

"Revolting stuff," He said to his approaching guest as he stared at the contents.

"You get used to it after awhile…" Nick remarked as he walked up to the vampire.

"Do you really?" He asked with a disgusted look.

Nick slouched beside the man, "LaCroix, there was a body today, with his blood completely drained. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that now would you, LaCroix?" he shrugged and put his glass down on the bar counter.

"Always so accusing, Nicolas..."

"LaCroix if there's something you're not telling me, now's the time to say it." Nick took on a more demanding tone.

LaCroix looked up exaggeratedly and clicked his tongue, "I had heard that a man who had stumbled upon evidence of our existence. I don't need to remind you of what becomes of those that can expose us, Nicholas."

Nick looked at LaCroix who seemed unfazed by the information while Nick was baffled as to how he didn't hear a word about a human who had concrete proof of their being. He could have found him, taken the tangible evidence of vampires, and then made him forget. Perhaps then the woman would still have had her brother.

"Oh Nicholas, stop your pathetic mopping, the mortal lost his life due to his dangerous knowledge of us. I must admit though, even for you, there seems to be far too much interest in a dead body…" LaCroix cocked his head sideways as a smirk appeared like a snake.

"I'm a cop. I'm supposed to have interest," Nick snapped.

A sadistic laughter came from LaCroix. "Of course," He took another swig from his drink.

"I just came here for a lead as to who killed him, that's all–"

"And now that you know, there is no possible way for you to bring the _murders_ to human justice, this case is closed, I believe is the way you say it."

Nick looked hard at his master, furious that once again LaCroix was right, and there was nothing he could do about it. Not when he knew it was the Enforcers' doing. He stormed through the crowd and out the door of the Raven. He could hear the fading sound of someone's laughter.

"Curse you, LaCroix." He spate.

Nick slammed the car door to his caddy, he felt bad about what he would have to do. He couldn't tell her the truth without endangering his existence along with the rest of his kind, Nick would have to tell her the lie about what happened to her brother. That they have yet to find out what was the cause of death and that they don't know who the perpetrator was.

* * *

Elisia had finally set foot on Canadian soil once again, she breathed in deeply. Oh, how she loved the air of this country she's called home for the last ten years. Before, she lived with her mother in Rome. But things where different now. Now she lived in a city called Toronto, a place that she felt had it's own darkness hidden away in some little dark corner, in every quiet dank alley, just like every city or town. This place though, seemed to have a little more of that eeriness here, she didn't know what it was but the crime, the sirens of chasing cops, the lights shinning from the skyscrapers like earth bound stars. It was here that the darkness seemed to linger over Toronto, like an ominous cloud. Elisia smiled, she loved the sound of that. The place that she lived in wasn't perfect, but at least it never tried to be anymore than it was or could be. No, the streets of her home did not deny its treachery or its evil, or its misconduct. She closed her eyes and took another intake of the oxygen and smiled brightly, but it had many good points as well. Yes, that was what she enjoyed the most about this place, it wasn't afraid to show what really lied beneath the surface.

Breathing in deeply, Elisia went to the curb and flagged down a cab. "Where ya headed Miss?" She hopped into the back and threw her traveling bag on the other side. "482 36th Street please." The driver nodded and sped off.

As the cab raced down the highway, Elisia stared out the window and watching the streetlights go by. She couldn't wait to go home, the first thing she was going to do was make a nice cup of hot tea, sit back, and watch some TV. She then began to think about her brother Jacques, Elisa wondered how he was doing, probably out with his friends or at home having a few beers. Or both. Jacques had a bit of a drinking problem, he wasn't violent or anything, he was more of a sentimental drunk. A smile began to make it's way to her as she remembered one time he was so drunk that he got upset she still didn't have a man in her life and then said he was going to make her "purdy." Her brother then proceeded to search her whole house for an ounce of makeup, only to smear lipstick all over her lips, cheek, and chin.

Jacques was actually a very successful makeup artist and hair dresser when he wasn't intoxicated, he worked for a photography studio that catered to supermodels and the like. So he did pretty well for himself. He even had come up to on several occasions trying to get her to stop by the studio sometime, her brother was convinced she was a natural beauty and could make it as great model. But she declined, she was happy staying out of the spotlight. Elisia liked her simple life, and was content with her desk job at a nice advertising company she landed about 3 years ago, and she was good at it too! Sighing she ran her hand through her long midnight hair, she would have to call her brother when she got home to let him know she got back safely.

"Here we are!"

Elisia smiled at the driver, "thank you, here you go." She handed the man the fee plus a tip. "Have a goodnight!"

The man nodded and tipped his hat, "you too Miss."

She grabbed her stuff and headed across the street and towards a white painted house with blue shutters.

"Finally, hot tea here I come!"

* * *

"Do we have an address and street yet?"

The Captain handed Nick a piece of paper with a house address, street and district from which Elisia's house resided.

"Thanks, I'll run by there now." Nick placed it in his pocket and began to head out the door.

"Why in such a rush, partner?" Schanke called out as he snacked on a frosted doughnut.

Nick turned his head to him. "I'd like to get the job done before sunrise, Schank. You know that."

"Right, right, ok night-dweller. Well, I have to get home to Mira, she's been yapping about the Bahamas for months now." Skanke grumbled, while following his partner outside.

"I wonder Schanke, how in the world do you pay for all of these vacations you give her?"

Skanke began to sweat, "Please, don't ever ask that question again."

Nick smiled and chuckled a little while he sauntered out of the precinct for the second time that night.

* * *

Elisia unlocked the door to her home, she welcomed the familiarity. She took but a few steps and plopped down on her tan, leather sofa while swinging her forearm over he eyes.

"Lord, it's good to be home!"

That was until the knocking on the door shook her from her bliss, "Ahg, how do these people know I'm home the second I step into my living room?!"

"Please, if anyone's home, I'm a detective." Elisia got up and looked through the peep hole in her door.

"Yes, I can see that, but the question is: Why is a detective on my doorstep." Elisia opened the door and inquired with her brow raised and leaned against the door frame with sarcasm leaking from her lop-sided smile.

"I'm Nick Knight, a Homicide Detective, Miss D'Aubigne I presume?" He flashed his polished badge.

She nodded. "Yes, that's me. Can I ask as to why you're here?"

Nick looked down and then spoke, "Miss D'Aubigne, I'm sorry, but your brother Jacques, has been found dead."

Nick didn't see the color of his already pale knuckles grow whiter, he didn't realize how hard he was gripping his badge. The sight of Elisia's face loosing color as if she was nearing death made him physically sick. And there they were, the tears falling from the dark sky.

"I-I'm very sorry, Miss D'Aubigne. I too know what it's like to lose someone you love." Memories of repeated loves throughout his lifetime flashed through his mind and left just as quickly as they had came.

Elisia stared at the man, the _detective,_ the very object of which she envisioned her hands encircling his thick neck. She felt cold, her blood at that very second had flowed like ice, and her eyes went dark.

"Liar…" a dark voice sounded, barely audible.

"You filthy, wretched liar!" Elisia's eyes blazed.

Nick felt as though they would take him to the depths of hell and back, had they the power. She clenched her fists

"LIAR!" Elisia hissed, her heart beat frantically; a cold shiver ran down the back of her neck as anxiety flooded her senses.

Elisia raced to a fashionable black, cordless phone. Waiting for the one person who could make everything right again. The one who can keep her from crying. He would answer her then, if he knew she was crying. Then he'd pick up, he would apologize, and play the brotherly role.

He would.

Listening for the ring tone, the receiver shook with the hand that held it to Elisia's ear. "Come on, Jacques, pick up your phone for once in your life!"

She waited for a voice responded from the other end, "Jacques-"

"Hey, this is Jacques D'Aubigne. I'm either drunk, away, or dead. But if you leave a message hopefully you'll be one of the lucky few who will get a call back."

The irony of it all was almost comical, but she didn't feel like laughing. That was an action reserved only for joyful moments, this was certainly not one of those moments. The phone slide from her hand and hit the maroon carpeted floor.

"No, no, this isn't happening. He isn't gone, he must be trying to sleep off another one of his hangovers. That has to be it, I don't want to believe it!" Elisia's voice cracked as she slumped to floor trembling.

Nick watched as the woman's security crumbled before his eyes, her sanity drain from her body. He speedily walked to her shaking form and in cased her shoulders with the hollow of his hands.

"Shhh, I know it hurts. Come here..." He brought her to his arms and held her, he knew she was vulnerable but he felt that she needed someone, anyone to just hold her.

Even if that person was just a stranger.

"Why?! Why did this have to happen? He can't just leave me like this!" She sobbed out, her body shook as tried to take in oxygen, but her throat felt tight. Elisia looked up at him through blurry eyes, "How... how did this happen?" Her voice cracked as she spoke.

Nick swallowed hard, he hated doing this, but until he could find some way of bring a plausible ending to this case that didn't threaten his existence, she had hear a lie. "We're not sure yet, we are still trying to find some leads as to who did it, it was some time before someone had found him and called the police." It was true at least how they found her brother, but the rest of it felt like it was weak at best.

Elisia buried her head in her hands and continued to cry, she didn't know what so say or do. All that she felt she could do was spill her heart. "What am I going to do without him, he was all I had."

Nick said nothing as he continued to hold her, what could he say? He wanted to help the woman, he didn't know her but something told him not to leave her alone tonight, and he knew he was going to get heat for it back at the station for it too...

"I'm supposed to bring you to the precinct for more information, but… how about I take you somewhere for a drink? I know somewhere we can go, it'll help, trust me." Nick offered.

Elisia's face was still in her trembling palms, vaguely aware that Nick was keeping her shaking, embodied spirit, afloat. She felt pathetic, but at that moment her pride was the last thing that mattered to her. Still sobbing, she shook her head and allowed the detective to help her up. Nick guided her to his car and helped her into the passenger seat, then closed the door and got in himself.

* * *

Elisia now stared out the window at the passing neon and streetlights of Toronto, the tear stains still remained on her perfectly shaped cheeks, her eyes looked dead.

"If I may, can I call you Elisia?" Elisia finally turned her eyes away from the window to Nick's as he went from her to the road every five seconds.

Finally, Elisia shook her head allowing the detective to know her on a first name bases. "It doesn't matter." She murmured softly, Nick nodded acknowledging.

"Elisia, I have only one request to my taking you to this place, that you promise me you will not ever go there without me. Do you understand?" He sounded sterner then he intended.

"I guess I'll bite. Why, may I ask, is the reason?" She pressed further.

"Because, The Raven tends to have its... dangers. I'd prefer if you didn't go there without someone with you, particularly me."

Now alarms started to go off, Elisia turned to him with a bit of a chip on her shoulder.

"Oh, is that so? Well not to be rude but, you may have not realized this detective, but I am twenty-seven years old. I'm old enough to take care of myself."

She reverted defending herself, it wasn't that she didn't like the man. On the contrary, the duel of sarcasm was amusing her greatly, but she didn't enjoy the fact that she was being belittled at the cost of her being a woman.

As he turned the corner, Nick relented."Look, I didn't mean anything by it Elisia I just know the owner of the club, and I know that there are problems from time to time. And it almost ensures that no one will bother you if I'm there with you, that's all I wanted to say. Also I thought you at least deserved to be drunk in peace." He let a little his humor filter through, to try and lighten the mood.

Elisia sighed softly, aside from his annoyingly obvious male showmanship, she realized he was trying to be nice. Ashamed at her outburst, she looked down.

"I'm sorry Detective I –"

"Please, call me Nick."

Elisia looked him, as if deciding weather she wanted to call him by his first name like she knew him or not, but she didn't and she wasn't quite sure she wanted to.

"Thank you, _Detective_, for taking me somewhere to let go of some… unwanted emotions, for now." As she tread lightly on the change of conversation. Nick nodded hesitantly, noting the almost painfully obvious choice of words she had used.

"Think nothing of it." He said a little too coldly.


	2. The Raven

**Hey guys! Chapter 2 up and ready! :D I was really pouring over this chapter trying to make it perfect, I hope I did ok. ^^' Once again if LaCroix and Nick are way out of character, let me know! I will strive to make them as close as possible to their characters as possible. I was a little worried I had made LaCroix too infatuated with Elisia on this chapter, my only thought was that in the episode with Fluer LaCroix had a certain love at first sight as well, and there was something about Elisia that reminded him of her and that was why he felt the way he did in this chapter. So please no flames if you don't agree. :) At any rate, please enjoy and review! I would love to hear from you. 3**

* * *

When they finally arrived, Nick pulled up to the curve in front of The Raven. The building was pulsing with music.

"Alright we're here. Let me buy you a few drinks." Elisia finally smiled at his offer.

"I believe that was the point of us being here in the first place, was it not?" Her voice held a musical property, as her eyes held a small, hidden glimmer of light that perhaps one day she'll be able to except the reality of her brother, and that whether she liked it or not, she would never be able to see him again.

Maybe.

Nick opened his car door and swiftly walked over to her's and opened it before she did.

"Watch your step, madam," he said as a joke but really, addressing her like that just made him miss the days when gentlemen had respect for the people they met, and for the women they courted.

Nick opened the door to the club for Elisia to enter, he came from behind her and placed his hand across her back to the opposite shoulder.

"Just stay close to me and no one here will bother you, I promise. They know me here."

She wanted to roll her eyes at the detective, she was starting to see a pattern here as he tried to flaunt some kind of male dominance, and not only impress her, but to boost his male ego. Elisia forced down an irritated sigh. The hand he placed on her was like ice, it made goose-bumps run down her arm. Taking a good look around, the décor of the club was dark and lighted in green, red, and blue spotlights. The whole room was thick with soft rock, smoke, and sex. It matched the setting perfectly.

Nick had guided her to the bar in the far back of the room.

"What will it be?" The heavy accent came from the bartender behind the counter.

_European? _She thought.

"Hey Miklos, whatever she wants –"

"It's on the house."

Elisia turned at the same time Nick did to see a tall albino man carrying a wine glass, walking up to the two of them smiling. He had pale blue eyes that seemed to illuminate the man's powder white skin and hair. Elisia had no recollection as to why she couldn't tear her eyes from his, but from what she could see from the corner of her eye Nick had a completely different reaction than her.

"Ah, Nicolas, I can't seem to recall the last time you came for a visit twice in one night."

The man's cold eyes shifted from Nick back to Elisia, as if to devour every ounce of innocents her eyes held, taking it and cutting into her being with depriving darkness. And yet, she didn't turn away, she wanted to, but a part of her wanted to touch the flame that she knew would burn her.

"An alluring flame, is still a flame, my dear…" The man walked up to her, resembling a rattlesnake, enticing his prey to come to him.

_Did he just...?_

"LaCroix, please not tonight, this time it is for a friend." Nick said exasperated, He had hoped LaCroix would be else were in the club when came here, perhaps doing his radio show by now, but no such luck he should have known.

LaCroix turned to Nick once again, irritated at the tone his son had, especially with his guest. "Nicolas, I own this establishment, and as such, I have every right to be wherever I wish to be. Have I answered you question?" He said in matter-of-fact voice.

The albino man turned his head quickly back to Elisia, allowing a slow, quiet smile to creep onto his ghost-like features. "LaCroix, at your service, Miss…?"

Despite Nick telling her not to talk to anyone in the club, she felt an uncontrollable urge in the back of her mind to tell him everything that this LaCroix wanted. His bright blue eyes were haunting and so beautiful, Elisia felt herself drowning in them.

"Don't indulge him, there's no need to tell him your name or anything else of personal value. As owner of the Raven, don't you have some obligations?" Nick pursued, wanting to keep LaCroix as faraway from Elisia as he could, both mentally and physically.

LaCroix closed his eyes as if to restrain himself, and clicked his tongue. "Is this how you act in front of all your lady-friends? Really Nicolas, I'm appalled." LaCroix hated being interrupted, Nicolas was no exception.

"Now then," LaCroix bowed his head curtly and faced Elisia one last time, hopping that this would be the last of his son's outbursts.

"I do apologize for Nicolas's interruptions, and if I may, shall we start once more?" LaCroix offered.

"I am Lucien LaCroix. The pleasure, is truly all mine." He spoke with a sound of husk and silk meshed together, adding it to his already alluring deep voice. As he gently and gracefully grasped her hand and bent forward to brush his cold lips on the back of her warm, delicate hand. All the while his eyes never leaving hers.

His position did not move for what seemed like minutes, like he was savoring the moment his body had contact with hers before he lift himself upright again.

"D'Aubigne, Elisia D'Aubigne." Elisia softly spoke, the music muffled her heavenly voice but LaCroix still heard her, loud and clear. Nick sighed in aggravation.

"Ah… Elisia D'Aubigne, a very lovely name. If I may, you are a very rare and beautiful woman indeed. Am I right in thinking you are French?" The syllables of her name fell off the tip his tongue like honey, they were smooth and addicting. Elisia blushed at his compliments, "thank you LaCroix and –"

"Please, I must insist, call me Lucien." He interjected.

"O-oh, of course… Lucien." Elisia stammered at first, She felt a little awkward that she found herself being so friendly with someone she didn't know, right after being so lost and broken not ten minutes before meeting the man. It felt so wrong to feel so drawn to a man so soon, like she had been taken away right in the middle of her mourning process. The way he spoke screamed 'Old-world', and his eyes seemed to hold knowledge beyond one lifetime. Elisia found herself wanting know what he knew, wanting to listen to his voice, wrong or not.

"And yes I am, but only on my Father's side. My mother was from Rome, you see, and I must insist that you address me as Elisia then." She spoke the truth, and yet still dodged the subject. LaCroix's smile grew.

Something wasn't right in his master's eyes, Nick decided. It was as if the LaCroix he knew was gone without a trace while he was talking to Elisia, he couldn't fathom how much that small detail disturbed him.

"How about that drink, huh Elisia?" Nick said with a little more exaggeration then he intended as he fought for his position in the conversation once again.

Elisia turned to the detective, she had nearly forgotten he was ever there. "Oh, yes of course, Detective." She said nonchalantly.

Nick turned to the bar with a dark frown and nodded his head to get Miklos to come over. He had planned on getting to know Elisia more, however it seemed LaCroix was doing a fine job of doing that for him. What was he thinking bringing her here, he should have known better. The only thought in his mind was wanting them to both leave then and there.

"Yes?" Miklos bent over the counter to hear Nick better over the music. He nodded his head in Elisia's direction,"Get her the strongest you got, and the usual for me." The man shook his head and went straight to work. Meanwhile LaCroix and Elisia were still engaged in their casual conversation,

"You surprise me, Lucien." LaCroix raised his brow.

"Oh, how so?"

LaCroix was now sitting in a red leather bar chair on the left side of Elisia, he had his elbow resting on the table his finger circling the elegant crystal glass. He wanted to make sure that he was able to keep an eye on his brooding Nicholas and have his much enjoyed conversation with the rather charismatic Elisia. He found it very strange to have such interest with a human, when he saw his son walk in with a female companion he only wanted to torture Nicolas and simply entertain himself with his human friend. He knew how much Nicholas tries to keep him away from his human companions, so naturally he wished to introduce himself. Only when she turned around did he admit that the woman was quite breath taking.

"I was brought to your club by the detective to get drunk." Elisia said, cocking a lazy smile.

"And yet not a drop of liquor has passed your lips." LaCroix finished the sentence of her dilemma. "I completely agree with you, and the blame should squarely be placed on my shoulders for having denied you that pleasure for this long." He said.

LaCroix looked up, in search for Miklos who was already walking towards Elisia with one of the Raven's most potent of alcoholic drink, LaCroix's eyes slid over to the hunched over cop, who was sipping his substitute blood.

Elisia chuckled at his antics and his profound apology, she really had no idea what was going on in her head, was she really flirting this man? This was never her scene, she didn't go to bars and she certainly didn't go after bar owners. She was always alone and married to her job, she was happy that way, it made things easier. She wasn't going to give him anything, and besides, the way he handled himself how the air around him was powerful, it was all very strange to her. It felt like they were all signs and warnings of a dangerous man, and someone she should avoid at all costs. Although in spite of this, she still couldn't stop the gravitational pull this LaCroix had on her, it was frighting.

Adoration, protectiveness, and admiration: the sense of wanting to be near Elisia, the hightlight of the night. All of these emotions came from Nicolas as LaCroix tapped into the link he shared with his children. LaCroix's first reaction to such feelings was to always scoff and ridicule his son for such foolishness… but right now, at that very moment, he felt like ripping his beloved son's head off.

LaCroix stared at his drink, the thoughts that now ran though his mind greatly irritated him. He could almost feel the anger glazing over his icy blue eyes. No, he would forbid Nicolas in this. He felt... his old heart was feeling an emotion he swore never to feel again, and it scared him, more so than anything in this world. LaCroix wanted to rip his heart out and smash it, throw it to the ground and repeatedly stomp the already stilled organ. For that is where such nonsense comes from, does it not? From the heart; did it really matter weather it beat or not?

Lucien looked over at Nicolas as he, that sorry excuse for a vampire, kept watch on Elisia. He thought to wipe LaCroix from her memory.

Now that made him chuckle.

"Oh, did I… say something funny?" Elisia said, bringing LaCroix back from Nick's thoughts.

LaCroix shook his head at his impoliteness, as he saw Miklos finally arriving with her drink. "forgive me. I merely was lost in my thoughts, here you are my dear." Taking the martini glass from Miklos and shooing him off with a simple gesture of his head.

"For you," he lowered the neon-pink colored beverage into her receiving hand.

"Oh, and careful, this particular drink tends to have an unexpected… Kick to it." LaCroix cautioned, as Elisia graced him with a smile.

"Is it just me, or has anyone else noticed you like to speak in riddles quite often." She asked.

"Yes, in fact you might say he has quite a knack for being a little, _twisted…_" Nick's voice came from the other side of Elisia.

She turned to face him with a look of irritation and indignation. She knew sarcasm when she heard it, and to be frank, it offended her. She couldn't understand why it ate at her from the inside, she convinced herself it was because of the rudeness of it, and that it being directed at Lucien wasn't the only reason.

"I see that I have already out warmed my welcome, sadly enough." LaCroix pretended to be hurt.

"No-" LaCroix shook his head.

"Yes. And I suppose it is best in any case, conveniently Nicolas's little intervention has reminded me of the time. I have to be on the air in ten minutes."

Elisia was disappointed he was leaving so soon, she blamed half of it on Nick and the other half was placed on Lucien's apparent radio station. Though it helped her mood in some way that she had been able to squeeze one last bit of information from the enigmatic man.

LaCroix reached for his half empty glass as he stood up, Nick and LaCroix's eyes met; Lucien's was the only eyes that held mirth. Fused with power, and the promise of retribution, should Nicolas interfere in this affair. He has woven his trap, and Elisia DeLuer will be ensnared, and she will be his.

"M-maybe we'll meet again… sometime." Elisia asked.

Lucien stopped before he left her person on his way to the back room.

"I will be sure that it very well does. This I swear," Lucien vowed.

He looked at her long, keeping her eyes locked to his, and then his cold, white hand brushed the pocket of Elisia's old, but still fashionable black jacket. "Turn to the CERK station if you ever feel so inclined, it would be an honor." LaCroix's voice was dark and entrancing, he nodded his head and continued his way to the booth, giving Nick a stern look.

"You will not touch her memory, Nicolas." He ordered all the while never slowing his stride.

Elisia watched his back until he became one with the darkness that collected in the back, and entered a padded room with a long glass window.

Once LaCroix had completely vanished from the scene, Elisia turned around in her seat to pick up her drink. Forgetting Lucien's advice, she took one big gulp of the drink ordered for her and swallowed it forcefully. The liquor hit her hard, one drink and two minutes later and she could already feel her body swaying, nearly teetering off of her stool.

"Ahg, God… he wasn't joking." Elisia murmured softly, it seemed a little too unreal for any alcohol to take such extreme effect that fast.

What was in that glass anyway? She really needed to take more consideration about the things she puts in her mouth.

"Heheh... that's what she said." Elisia slurred, Lucien warned her though, she thought bitterly and it was her fault for not listening properly.

Nick turned to Elisia to see her head slumped down, her forehead in her hands. Concern shadowed his mind.

"Elisia, Elisia are you ok?" Nick picked up the glass from which she drank from and brought it to his nose, Nick cursed, Scarlet Moon. The most intoxicating thing here given to mortals. He could tell that Elisia doesn't go out drinking very often, and it was his doing for ordering it for her. A hand jerked up and grabbed Nicks wrist, pulling him from his thoughts.

"I'm fine. I want another..." A slurred voiced came from the face planted head that was lying on the counter-top.

"Listen, Elisia. You are very intoxicated. I'm sorry, it's my fault I shouldn't have brought you here. But now I think it's time to go." His voice was strong and almost forceful, he wanted to make sure her slowed mind had comprehend that he was not going to take no for an answer.

"I'm not done yet. I say when I've had enough, what was it called again?" She rasped, squinting her eyes at the man that had her glass.

Oh, it didn't matter. All she cared about was getting that guy with all those lovely bottles of liquor to pour it in her glass. What was his name again? She couldn't seem to recall… Elisa grabbed Nick's wrist as he tried to take her glass away. "Elisia this is very strong and it's already affecting you like you just had 10 shots. I think tonight has been enough for you, lets get you home, ok?" Nick said gently, hoping it would get him somewhere.

"Don't tell me what to do." She snapped.

removing her hand from his wrist to snatch the used crystal from his hand, nearly missing but she managed snag the slim neck of the cup, Elisia jerked it out of Nick's hand, then raising it in the air for Miklos to refill it.

"Elisia! Listen to me, you don't know what your doing. I need to take you home now!" Elisia neck snapped as she whipped her head around to face Nick, giving her a pound headache from the quick movement.

"You do not presume to tell me what to do, Detective! Do not think that I will let a stranger come into my home and feel like you the right to flip my world upside down and think they can get friendly with me!" Elisia dry throat rasped, trying her best to sound threatening.

Frustration was swelling within her, adrenalin kept her heart pumping, telling her to take it all out on Nick, the one who just waltzed into her house and was now trying to take away her rights and the respect she had for herself! So what if her drunken state was doing the talking, all she cared about was that the turmoil tangling its self up inside her mind and dropping weights on top her heart, making her chest feel heavy. it had to be released, the lump in her throat made it hard for her to release her voice Ever since the moment she heard her older brother was gone, that he was dead, everything changed for her. There was no one left in this world for her to be with, her mother was gone, her father disappeared… not wanting anything to do with the family he left them behind, and now Jacques. The one person she was closest to, the one she cared the most about. Now all that she had, was herself.

Nick's hand found Elisia's shoulder, "Elisia…"

"Don't touch me."

She shrugged off his hand violently, her voice was cold and dead, a glimpse into her soul. "I'm sorry, I didn't –" Nick tried to apologize

"Is there a problem, ma'am?"

Miklos saw the scene playing out on the other side of the bar and walked over with the newbie's order that LaCroix had specifically told him that it was on him. Setting the drink down, Miklos starred at the vampire, he came in here quite often and was a good friend of Janette's, the old owner, he rarely ever caused any trouble – which was why he didn't want to have to get physical with the guy.

"Sir?" The bartender asked again, waiting for Nick to back off.

But he didn't…

Elisia's head laid on the cold marble of the counter; in a stupor-like state. Wrapping a strong arm cross her back and placed the other under her legs thrusting her up from the bar stool and in to his arms, close to his chest, then he bolted out of the club as fast as he could without raising suspicions among the mortals around him. Elisia's head now rested on Nick's shoulder; he couldn't reprimand himself enough for the utter fool he had been for even entertaining the thought of bring someone like her to the Raven, a nightclub owned by his master…

LaCroix watched his son carry Elisia out of his club, he continue to stare off even after they had left. How was he felt like this, his fluer was the last to ever make him feel like this and he sworn to never let it happen again. Yet when he saw Elisia, spoke with her, it felt like an old flame being rekindled. She was different than his Fluer, and still something in her reminded him so much of her. They would meet again, he would make sure of it. LaCroix flip the switch to the mic and began his broadcast.

"_The past is to teach us, the present is to test us, and the future is the result. They say that we are forever doomed to repeat our past, because we do not learn from our mistakes. Have you forgotten? Have you not learned? Will you let your heart feel pain once more? If you haven't, here let me give you this one piece of advice, rip it out, crush it; I thought I had centuries ago..._


End file.
